


A Real Page Turner

by rustbunnies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Embedded Images, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustbunnies/pseuds/rustbunnies
Summary: "Which position should we try first, Stevie?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	A Real Page Turner

**Author's Note:**

> [For @buckybarnesbingo Square B1: Always]


End file.
